Vampire Exams
by Now and Forever true
Summary: Short one shot about high school exams for Bella and Edward. Bella and Edward can both read minds. beta'd by beta reader cullens are vampires usual pairings.


Vampire Exams

I roll over to see Edward lying beside me in my tiny bed smiling blissfully.

"Morning Bella. I love you," He whispers to me in his soft voice before turning towards me to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I will never get tired of hearing that. I love you, too."

"Same here, love. I better get going. We have an exam today, remember?"

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot with the battle coming up and all."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. See you later, love."

Before I even have chance to say goodbye, Edward had already leapt out the window. My room suddenly seems warm and lonely without him here. Knowing he can hear my thoughts, I say a quick _"goodbye" _with my mind to him. I quickly get changed before skipping downstairs to see my dad. Quickly, I make a breakfast for the two of us. We sit comfortably in silence eating and reading. I start to think about the exam I have today. How on earth I am going to pass it? I haven't revised at all, and I barely concentrate at all in school. In between having an upcoming battle and the reincarnation of Adonis sitting next to you, it really makes it hard to think straight.

Two quick knocks at the door break me out of my thoughts. Here he comes now. I skip along to the door, just managing to open it before tripping slightly over my own feet. But luckily for me, I fall into the same strong pair of arms that scoop me up I was just thinking about a moment ago.

"_Tripping again, love? Good thing I'm here," Edward's_ voice sounds in my head before he leans down to kiss me. The kiss quickly changed from chaste to much more as I wrap my arms securely around his neck pulling him to me.

"Morning Bella" he says just as we straighten up to stand beside him. My farther comes up behind me.

It's unlike him but he leans down to lightly kiss my head before whispering, "Good luck on your exam, Bells."

I blush at the attention just before he walks out of the door, slapping Edward on the back and wishing him the same as he leaves.

We leave just after him, driving at a speed that is way too fast for this early in the morning. But I don't feel as scared as I would have once felt. My hand is firmly placed in Edward's across the console while I try to study a years worth of work in ten minutes. Not my best idea.

We reach the school only to be met by the rest of the Cullens: Emmett immediately encasing me in a hug. Almost crushing my fragile bones. He finally puts me down when Rose hits him on the back of the head.

_No wonder he is so utterly mad. He is always getting hit,_ I think to myself, lightly giggling.

Laughing quietly, Edward takes my hand. I hear his voice in my head _"He always has been mad that's just him, bit that might have something to do with it Rose can hit." _

"What are you to chuckling about?" Emmett asks while rubbing the back of his head.

With that, we walk inside and up the stairs to the hall. Of course all the Cullens are all in a row near the front of the exam hall while I am near the back on my own. I hear Edward chuckling to himself when he hears my grumbling.

_"Shut up Edward,"_ I mentally retort to him.

Mr. Banner, who is leading the exam, walks in just then. Great, biology I grumble internally.

Mr. Banner stands at the front of the room and begins explaining all of the rules of the exam. "No talking! No communicating to one another in any way!" Heard it all before time and time again.

_"Does that include mental conversation as well?"_ Edward says to me, his voice sounding in my mind even though he is right at the front of the hall. I have to stifle my laughter at him.

_"I don't think they thought to include vampires when they were making the rules,"_ I send back .

_"I think you're right love, good luck."_ He says to me just as the exam papers are handed around.

I look down at the paper. At the moment it just looks like a bunch of numbers and letters that are designed to confuse me. Might as well start the first question. I hear chimes of finished in my head. Well, the Cullens are all done. Except for Emmett who chimes in a beat later. I smirk slightly towards my family. They are going to be bored out of their minds for the next two hours. _Ha! Ha! Serves you right, vampires._ I chuckle. But when you've got an eternity worth of time, two hours is nothing. Soon I will also have all the time in the world, after the battle and all the exams are done.

_"What was that, Bella?"_ Edwards voice sounds in my head, just as I put up my shield.

"Leave me alone," I say to him before trying to ignore him trying to focus on my exam. Of course I am used to having voices in my head. I always have done but since I met the Cullens I have learned how to really know the people's voices not just a hum in my head. I also learned I could talk to Edward with out saying anything out loud. I also learned how to put a shield around my mind I can't hear anyone and they can't hear me.

I am concentrating so hard on my exam I accidentally let my shield slip. I am still working on controlling my shield. I only put it in place when I need it. As it slip I let Edward know how much I really don't understand a word of what is in front of me.

"A little stuck, love?" Edwards voice comes again, not quite as soft as his normal voice but still just as perfect.

"A little, but you're not helping. I want to do it on my own. Leave me alone." I am not really angry with him. I just want to do his exam on my own. How I am supposed to learn anything if he helps me every time? I know he means well, but I need to do this on my own. I don't put up my shield so I send him a quick message and I love you. He half-heartedly sends it back. I know he is upset that I told him to leave me alone. I feel bad but I really need to get this done. I settle myself in for two hours of torture.

Finally I sigh to myself when I'm done just short of two hours later. I drop my shield, mentally exhausted from holding it for so long.

I feel awful that I snapped at Edward but I just wanted to do this one exam on my own. I did the English on my own because I found it easy. He had to help me I Trig. I am worse at trig than I am at biology, that's really saying something.

Out of nowhere I suddenly hear: _Ha, take that Cullen! I'm done and you're still doing yours. Bella will love me now because I'm smarter than you._ Mike! Will he ever truly give up? He's with Jessica but still flirts with me all the time.

I hear a low growl come from Edwards mind at Mike's thoughts. It pains him so much how much he flirts with me but it's the same the other way around. Jessica flirts with him it's agony to hear the thoughts of who you thought was a friend lusting over your one and only. Ugh, it makes me sick.

"Pens down everyone. The exam is now finished." Mr. Banner's voice breaks into my internal rambling. We collect our phones and bags before filing out of the hall to our next lesson. Luckily, our next lesson was biology. Yeah, lots of fun!

_. . . Note sarcasm here_, I think to myself.

Edward walks beside me as I bound to lesson. I reach out to hold his hand. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. That wasn't very nice." I say to him, he squeezes my hand before leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Its okay, love. I know you're stressed. But you can relax now that's our last exam."

Just as we sit down at the back of class both of eyes go blank. To an outsider we must look like we are both looking through the other. In reality we are both looking into our future.

In front of my eyes, I can see the Cullens and me standing in line opening our final exam results. We are all smiling especially me who is jumping and down in joy. In the vision, Edward wraps his arm around me to stop me from bouncing he whispers a well done in my ear before kissing me.

We both blink and were back looking at the classroom again, just in time for Mr. Banner to walk in, pulling an outdated TV behind him.

"Well done, love," Edward whispers in my ear just as the lights go down. He leans down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I flip it open to see an incoming text from Alice.

Well done on the exams, Bells.

I quickly sent her a thank you.

The one good thing about having a psychic best friend is you don't have to worry about exam results day, she already knows the outcome.

The rest of the day dragged on and on. All the final exams for the year were done so we all had no real reason to stay in school to be honest. Alice left early saying she was going shopping; Rosalie went along too.

All our exams were done now we only had to wait for graduation and I would be done with school. At least school as a human. I will be back sitting more exams as a vampire. Of course as a vampire, I will face a test every day. The test not to kill everyone I know.

(A/N: This is how we do exams in England I don't know about the rest of the world, sorry.)


End file.
